Stand By You
by jewel0404
Summary: kau harus tepati janjimu sampai akhir. kumohon, jangan menghilang begitu saja. HAEHYUK!


Pernah lihat bunga matahari? Ya.. bunga yang berwarna kuning itu. Kau benar, bunga raksaksa itu. Bunga yang cantik itu.. dan,

Bunga yang cepat layu itu.

.

.

Dia adalah dunia yang satu-satunya ku ketahui. Dia adalah cahaya yang satu-satunya pernah menerangiku. Dia adalah lagu yang satu-satunya selalu menjadi alunanan nada sebelum tidurku.

Dia hidupku.

Dia Hyukkie ku..

Senyumnya tak sama dengan ribuan bahkan jutaan senyum manusia lainnya yang pernah ku kenal. Sinar matanya tak sama dengat sorot berbagai macam mata yang pernah kuketahui.

Dia adalah ragaku.

Dia Hyukkie ku..

.

.

_**Seoul, 10 oktober 2016**_

Matahari kali ini berwarna orange. Beberapa suster terlihat menggenggam kipas sembari mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

Mata Donghae berpaling dari para suster tersebut. Kemudian Menatap kosong pada jendela sebuah kamar yang bersebrangan dengan gedung rawat namja tampan tersebut.

Donghae tertawa. Tertawa dengan bodohnya sembari meneteskan air mata serta dengan isakan pedihnya.

"bodoh.."

Gumam Donghae sembari mencengkram rambut hitamnya kencang.

"BODOH!"

Seorang suster segera memasuki kamar rawat Donghae setelah mendengar geraman itu. Suster muda itu mencoba menahan kedua tangan Donghae yang semakin mencengkram rambutnya.

"tuan Lee, jangan siksa dirimu! Jangan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit!" pekik suster tersebut sambil terus berusaha menahan tangan Donghae.

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menjatuhkan tangannya. Melepaskannya dari rambutnya. Kemudian pemuda tampan itu menatap kosong ke arah depan sama sekali tak peduli dengan sang suster yang menatapnya terkejut.

"tau apa? Kau tau apa tentangku? Sakit? Memang kau tau rasa sakit yang sedang kualami?"

Sang suster menarik nafas. "maafkan aku tuan Lee. Aku tau kau pasti merasa tertekan akibat kecelakaan yang kau alami dan.."

_Prang!_

Suster tersebut memundurkan tubuhnya. Mencari jarak aman dari Donghae setelah namja tampan itu melempar gelas minumnya.

"tidak usah sok paham! Sok mengerti! Kaki ini, putus sekaligus dua-duanya pun aku tak peduli!" ucapan keras Donghae sukses membuat suster tersebut menunduk.

"dia!" Donghae kembali menunjuk jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya. "bahkan sehari saja dia tidak datang kesini, rasanya aku sudah siap gila!"

"tuan Lee! Perasaan tertekan mu itu akan semakin membuatmu benar-benar tak bisa berjalan! Dan terimalah, Hyukjae-ssi sudah-"

"dia tidak pernah pergi. Apalagi meninggalkanku, dia sudah berjanji.." kemudian Donghae menatap tajam suster tersebut. "dia akan kembali sebentar lagi.. pasti"

.

.

_**Seoul, 03 maret 2014**_

_Cklek_

"huh, jahat sekali dia meninggalkanku sendirian di taman!" Hyukjae menghela nafasnya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar rawatnya dengan perlahan kemudian berjalan menunduk mendekati ranjangnya.

"ya! nugu-ya!"

Pekik Hyukjae histeris saat melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang rawatnya.

Di pukulnya dengan pelan pipi namja tersebut. "yaaaa!" kemudian namja manis itu menghela nafasnya dan menatap kesal namja tersebut dengan lucu. Di pukulnya dengan keras kaki namja tersebut dan-

"AWWW!"

Hyukjae sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat namja-yang ternyata tampan- itu langsung bangun bahkan langsung terduduk sembari memegang kakinya yang ternyata diperban. Oh! Jangan bilang Hyukjae sudah memukul luka namja tersebut?!

Hyukjae segera menutup mulutnya yang terbuka setelah sadar ia memukul daerah kritis namja tersebut. "omo! Mianhae tuan, aku tak bermaksud memukul luka mu~"

Hyukjae kembali mendekati namja tersebut sembari meniup-niup kaki yang di perban namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut-Donghae- menahan nafasnya menahan kesal. "apa maumu?! Mengganggu tidurku dan memukul lukaku? Kau tidak waras?!"

Hyukjae yang mendengar bentakan Donghae, segera menatapnya sengit. "kau yang salah! Ini kamarku tahu! Kenapa tidur disini?!"

Untuk beberapa saat Donghae terpaku melihat wajah cantik orang asing yang sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya tersebut. Sadar dengan pikiran gilanya, Donghae kembali menatap dingin namja dihadapannya itu.

"kamarmu? Coba kembali lagi ke sekolah dasar dan belajar membaca angka, kemudian baca ulang papan nomer di depan pintu kamar ini!"

Kesal, Hyukjae segera melangkah ke pintu kamar yang sedang mereka rebuti ini. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut masih dengan menatap tajam Donghae.

_Cklek_

Dan kemudian Hyukjae melongo melihat nomer di pintu tersebut.

Dengan cengiran bodohnya, Hyukjae kembali mendekati Donghae sembari menggaruk surai coklat gelapnya yang tak gatal. "hmm, mianhae.. aku salah membaca tadi, hehe" kemudian namja manis itu menunjukkan senyum gusinya sebagai tanda rasa bersalahnya.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tertegun. Kali ini bukan wajahnya, tapi senyumnya. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Donghae merasa ingin ikut tersenyum akibat senyum orang lain. Kemudian Donghae segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memasang ekspresi dinginnya.

"mianhae? Kau kira tidak sakit? Lihat! Wajahmu yang bahagia itu! Kau pasti tak mengerti rasa sakit yang kakiku rasakan!" ucap Donghae sembari mendecih dan menatap remeh terhadap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar makian Donghae. "arraseo! Aku memang tak tau rasa sakitnya! Sekarang, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab terhadap kakimu! Aku akan merawatnya sampai kau bisa berjalan kembali, itu bukan permanen kan?"

Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae. Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya senang sekali? Dan lagi bibir yang di poutkan itu-. Aish! Donghae benar-benar sudah gila rupanya!

"bukan" jawab Donghae sambil mencoba menatap Hyukjae lagi.

"baiklah! Mulai sekarang, aku akan merawatmu! Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Dan namamu?" ucap Hyukjae dengan ceria tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Donghae. Lee Donghae"

.

.

_**Seoul, 04 maret 2014**_

Hyukjae mengetuk dua kali pintu kamar rawat Donghae sebelum membukanya. Ia langsung membungkuk saat seorang dokter baru saja melewatinya sembari tersenyum.

Setelah dokter tersebut keluar, Hyukjae segera mendekat kearah Donghae.

"hmm, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau sudah terapikan?"

Donghae nampak memejamkan matanya seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya.

"ya! Lee Donghae!"

"ambilkan sendalku di rak"

Hyukjae langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar perintah mutlak seorang Lee Donghae. "ya! perjanjiannya adalah merawat mu hingga sembuh! Bukan menjadi pembantumu!"

Donghae segera membuka matanya dan memandang Hyukjae datar. "jika aku berjalan kesana dan aku terjatuh, bagaimana? Kau mau merawatku lebih lama lagi?"

Dengan berat hati dan dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan Hyukjae mengambil sendal Donghae dan melemparkannya ke laintai di samping ranjang Donghae.

"bantu aku menurunkan kaki ku!"

Hyukjae menggembungkan bibirnya dan mulai mengangkat kaki kanan Donghae yang di perban dengan peralahan.

"akh.."

Ringisan pelan Donghae berhasil membuat Hyukjae panik dan segera melepaskan kaki Donghae hingga membuatnya membentur besi di pinggiran ranjang Donghae dan-

"AKH!" Donghae segera berteriak keras dan Hyukjae semakin panik. "kau mau membunuhku?! Itu sakit kau tahu?!"

"mian, aku benar-benar takut saat kau meringis tadi~" cicit Hyukjae dengan tampang melasnya.

Donghae mengehela nafasnya berat "cepat pasangkan sendalnya dan ambilkan kursi roda"

Hyukjae segera mengangguk. Dan dengan hati-hati namja cantik itu menunduk dan mulai memasangkan sendal ke kaki kanan dan kiri Donghae. Setelahnya ia segera keluar untuk mencari kursi roda.

Donghae taanpa sadar tersenyum kecil sambil terus melihat kedua kakinya yang sudah terpasang sendal. Namja tampan itu melirik jendela kamarnya. Cerah. Hari yang cerah. Sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

_Cklek_

Dengan cepat Donghae mengganti ekspresinya menjadi dingin saat Hyukjae datang dengan mendorong kursi roda.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Donghae dengan kursi roda di sampingnya. "ini"

"bantu aku duduk di sana"

Hyukjae kembali membulatkan matanya. "mwo?! Membantu mu dengan tubuh yang hampir sebesar sumo itu untuk duduk disini? Oh please, sadar diri Lee Donghae!"

"kau menolak?"

Melihat tatapan datar Donghae lagi, dengan terpaksa Hyukjae mendekat kearah Donghae dan merangkulkan tangan Donghae dipundaknya. "aish dasar ikan besar! Aku tidak kuat tau~"

Donghae kembali tersenyum samar saat melihat Hyukjae merajuk.

Donghae, namja yang terkenal tak mau susah itu kini malah memperkuat pijakan kaki kirinya yang baik-baik saja untuk meringankan beban Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedikit menggeser kursi roda tersebut untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan Donghae. Lalu-

"kyaa"

Hyukjae memekik saat tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol kaki ranjang Donghae dan membuat Donghae dengan cepat jatuh di atas kursinya dengan Hyukjae yang berada di atasnya.

Donghae yang sebenarnya juga terkejut kini terdiam melihat wajah Hyukjae yang bahkan berjarak kurang dari empat centi di hadapannya. Ia memandang lama wajah putih susu Hyukjae yang meski sedikit pucat.

Mata Hyukjae yang awalnya terpejam perlahan terbuka dan saat mata itu sudah terbuka sempurna-

"ya!" Hyukjae yang kaget refleks bergerak cepat dan gerakan tersebut sukses membuat dahi keduanya bertubrukkan.

_Dugh_

"aw!"

Setelah bertubrukkan dengan dahi Donghae, dengan tidak elitnya Hyukjae malah terjatuh kelantai.

Donghae tak dapat menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah kesakitan Hyukjae dan itu sukses membuat Hyukjae memukul kepala Donghae setelah ia kembali bangun dari jatuhnya.

"jangan menertawaiku, ikan jelek!"

Donghae mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba meredakan tawanya. "kajja bawa aku ke taman"

Hyukjae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perintah Donghae. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri ia senang melihat tawa Donghae. _Donghae jadi sangat tampan saat tertawa.._

Hyukjae mulai mendorong kursi Donghae setelah menggantungkan infus Donghae di tiang kursi roda tersebut.

Donghae terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Entah karena apa.

Tunggu,

"kau sakit apa?" tanya Donghae setelah melihat gelang di tangan Hyukjae. Gelang yang sama dengannya. Berarti Hyukjae juga pasien rawat inap sepertinya kan?

Hyukjae ikut melirik gelangnya, kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh "bukan sakit yang parah"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Yah dapat ia prediksi sebenarnya. Wajah ceria Hyukjae sudah menandakan ia sehat. Mungkin hanya DBD? Atau ia baru saja melaksanakan operasi amandel? Ah, Donghae tidak begitu peduli.

.

.

_**Seoul, 10 oktober 2016**_

_Tidak peduli? Kau bahkan menyesal sekarang, Lee Donghae!_

Donghae kembali menahan nafasnya. Kemudian menatap datar suster yang masih menatapnya takut tersebut.

"keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang"

Sang suster menghela nafasnya lelah "tuan Lee, kau harusnya sudah sembuh sekarang.. bukan, bahkan sejak sebulan yang lalu"

Donghae kembali menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. Tanpa perduli dengan perkataan suster tersebut sedikitpun.

"kau bahkan menghentikan terapi terakhirmu yang membuatmu kembali lumpuh.. kau seharusnya.."

"dia. Dia yang harusnya membuatku sembuh. Bukan kalian"

Sang suster menatap sendu Donghae. Pasien tampannya itu kembali bersifat dingin sebulan belakangan ini, tepat saat-

"pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri. Sebentar lagi ia pasti datang.."

TBC

Yes! Ini three shoot! Bahkan bisa jadi two shoot hehe

Oh iya, cuman mau ingetin lagi, aku ini azihaehyuk lhoo hehe

Review ya~~


End file.
